disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Lucas
Joe Lucas is one of the main protagonists of the live-action series, Jonas L.A.. He is one of the members of the band, JONAS. Joe may be hinted to have an innocent crush on Stella Malone (i.e. he admitted that he put the pudding in his purse and earlier he told her that guys do mean things to girls they like), although he teases her. He is also a little conceited, and loves to prank his brothers. He and Stella think alike sometimes, such as in Keeping it Real. In Season Two, Joe is more focused on his acting career, auditioning for a part in a movie opposite Vanessa Page, and getting it. Relationships Stella Malone Stella is very close to Joe, Nick and Kevin. She also has feelings for Joe and hopefully in the future they will be more than best friends. In Double Date, Joe and Stella kiss. Also at the end they kiss again, hinting to Nick and Kevin that they are a couple . Season 1 Stella and Joe have been best friends since they were young, though their relationship has always been a platonic one until recently. In Pizza Girl, though he has a crush on Maria, he suggests Stella is jealous, though she denies she is. In Band's Best Friend, Stella is mad at the return of Joe's friend Carl, who poured pudding in her purse, and Joe said guys do mean things to girls because they have a crush on them. By the end of the episode it is revealed it was Joe who put the pudding in her purse, but when Stella asks him if he has a crush on her, he hurries away to perform. In Frantic Romantic, when Fiona Skye is harassing Joe, Stella agrees to be his fake love interest, but when Macy suggests they kiss, they both refuse to do it. Later in the episode when yelling at Fiona, Stella lists things that she likes about Joe. However, when Joe's asked to do the same about Stella, he hesitates, and leaves. Joe is constantly jealous of Van Dyke's interest in Stella, and in Fashion Victim when the two are due to go on a date, Joe ruins clothes Stella made in order to make a fashion emergency so Stella would have to cut her date short. Later on, Nick informs Joe that a girl Joe somewhat likes wants to ask Joe out, and Stella gets jealous, saying he can't go on the date. However, when in Double Date Stella and Van Dyke go out on another date, Joe brings Macy along in order to ruin it. Joe and Stella later get into a fight over it, and Joe says that she is gorgeous, so adorable she makes him sick, and suggests he hasn't asked her out because he likes her, and didn't want to ruin their friendship, then they kissed. The next day at school, Kevin and Nick see them kissing, which means they have presumably started dating. In Exam Jam, they have to come to terms with being apart from each other because of the JONAS World Tour and her going to Fashion Summer Program. Angelina Joe had a crush on her in "That Ding You Do", even though she refused to go out with him several times throughout the episode, his brothers help him make Angelina realize who Joe really is, a normal average guy, despite being on covers of magazines, and being in JONAS! Fiona Skye Fiona Skye (or Bertha Snirkis) is the actress on the movie ‘Scream till you Die Screaming’ or ''‘Cry till you Die Crying’''which was said to be horrible. She is always followed around by her photographer friend, Paolo, who she treats like dirt. She met Joe in a Club and she put her arm around him for a photo. Joe also comes outside and sees a necklace on the ground, which ends up being Fiona's necklace, put there by Fiona to make it look like he bought her it. The Press make them out to be a couple by headlines like, 'Hungry for Love; Joe and Fiona's Saucy Romance' and 'Romance Heats Up: Joe Gives Fiona a Diamond Necklace'. The publicity makes Fiona romantically link herself to Joe to boost her publicity. She calls herself, 'The Girl with Joe Who Everyone Wants to Know.' To try and get Fiona to stop hounding Joe, the boys try and make it seem uncool to be with Joe by turning him into a nerd, saying that “Fiona brought out the real Joe”, but it backfired as fans loved it. Their next plan to get rid of her is where they make up that Joe falls in love with a ‘Mystery Woman’ (Stella), and post the pictures up on the Internet. The title on the Magazine is ‘Joe leaves Fiona for Fake Blonde.’ Fiona confronts him about this saying, “They always side with the wounded girlfriend.” Stella confronts Fiona by asking her what she would say if the press asked her about what she liked about Joe. She answers saying things like, his fans and fame. Macy then confronts Fiona and says that if she doesn't leave Joe alone, she'll post Fiona's 9th grade yearbook photo and reveal her name Bertha Snirkis, a real geek. Macy Misa They spent time together during Karaoke Surprise when planning a surprise party for Stella, although Stella assumed that the two of them were dating at the time. Joe asks Macy out on a date to ruin Stella and Van Dyke's date in "Double Date". Vanessa Page During season 2, Joe meets free-spirited actress, Vanessa Page, when he lands a role in her new movie. Labelled as "Joenessa", He starts dating her but during a double date with Stella, she finds out that they previous and pretends to like her but really doesn't. In Up in the Air, Joe finds out about this and they break up. Category:Jonas L.A. characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Teenagers Category:Live-action characters Category:American characters Category:Siblings